


Love is lilac

by quartzspirit



Series: Writing challenge 015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Colors, Cookies, Cooking, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, actually not angst, burnt sweets, don't blame me, first week of 15 weeks-battle, i'm done with this, i'm not even sorry, it was yuflies idea, it's so lilac, kinda cracked, lilac, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzspirit/pseuds/quartzspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was so definitely lilac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is lilac

Falling in love was easy without thoughts.

 

Falling was easy without fear.

 

Love wasn't easy. Love was a little devil that played with you until you were torn apart, until you hurt yourself. Until you reached the point where you were too tired to continue. Until you gave up on everything.

 

But love was also an angel with wings formed from sunshine and hope, filling every single day with surprises and irrational wishes. If you were in love, you would see a whole different world which was literally built from unicorns and fluffy clouds. Built from chuckling, bad puns and cuddling times.

 

Sometimes it was too complex to describe it and sometimes it was too simple to even try it. Love was easy and difficult at the same time. And when you learned how to love, you won't let it go anymore. You would learn to fight for this feel and to protect it, to become its shield and best weapon. Changing into an unbreakable armor. Having the amazing naïve wish to sacrifice for it. Hoping for its survival. 

 

**But the truth was always that love protected you. Not a literally always but an always defined for each individual.**

 

All in all, it was incredible confusing and Sugawara didn't think he knew everything about this weightless, magical thing.

Though that was also a part of it and it made it so perfect like his cooking skills.

 

**Love was so definitely lilac.**

 

A little smile appeared on his face, getting interrupted by a sudden kiss on his neck. A warm tongue licked his skin, sucked carefully and his nose tip got a red touch. Later he would find an impressive kiss mark at that place and it wouldn't go away for three weeks, so he had to wear a scarf in the middle of summer. Also he would get angry at the black haired one but the night as proper apologize after their argument was too great to play the sulking part. Sugawara Koushi really loved him. It was a relationship which gave him hold, promised him a bright future. He would do everything for it, for him, for them. His only love.

 

"Koushi."

 

Daichi stood right behind him, pulling him against his strong chest and wrapped his arms around him, whispering meaningless words in his ear in a ticklish way. Butterfly kisses covered his cheek, bittersweet but yet honest and begging for an pleasant answer. A flashing moment the light haired boy became weak, had the growing desire to turn around and press his lips against the other pair. But then the smell of the cookies got his attention and he sighed before he removed Daichi's hands. 

 

"Not now. Wait a little, okay?" His voice was soft, maybe a little bit too flustered because he couldn't get used to the intimation they were sharing for the past few weeks and he stroked the dark, short hair. It felt pretty good.

 

"Sorry for being impatient," Daichi apologized with a wry grin and patted Sugawara's arm. Then he walked to the refrigerator, took some strawberries out and started to wash them, removing the green leaves, put one between his shiny white teeth. Sugawara watched him silently, not knowing what he self was about to do. 

 

  
**Kind of inner reactions, eventual hormones of a teen in puberty or** **maybe** **simply lust hypnotized him.**  


 

However his legs began to move and the sound of naked feed echoed in the small kitchen before Koushi grabbed Sawamura's face and pulled him closer. Breathing became hard, sexual tension spread from both of them, making them searching for each other's mouth and letting them feel hot skin under cold, wet fingers from sweat.

 

**It was dirty, awkward but natural at once and no one intended to stop.**

 

Only as the burnt smell filled the room.

 

"Damn!" With a muttered curse Sugawara turned the oven off, putting the plate out with burned, black sweets.

 

"Seems like I have responsibility for this." Daichi chuckled a little and suddenly piggybacked Koushi under wild protests.

 

"Let's clean the mess up after something else." 

 

**And Sugawara knew that he was obsessed with this guy.**

 

His daily activity was touching his beloved and the problem was probably that he couldn't get enough.

He was painted in lilac with never fading crayons because lilac was so much more than a color.

Because he loved Sawamura Daichi with all his senses and instincts.

Because he wanted to keep all these days for him alone.

 

**Dirty, pathetic, warm and strong, pure and mystical.**

 

That was his love.

Glowing in the matched color.

 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I kinda wrote an actually happy drabble. This is impressive because I still like angst more and yeah.  
> Too tired to comment more but I hope you'll like it. The pinky dinky, fluffy puffy shit.  
> *throws sparkles*  
> And thanks for yuflies to beta my text again. Always great to work with you.


End file.
